Cestro
Cestro, is the Blue Aquitar Ranger of the Aquitar Rangers. He is an Aquitian that requires waters of Aquitar in order to live. He is also referred to as Blue Alien Ranger on Earth, as well as Mighty Morphin Alien Blue Ranger a variation on his alternate in-show label, though it is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Character History Like his Mighty Morphin counterpart, Billy Cranston, Cestro is a technological genius. When Billy successfully managed to restore his own age by means of the Power Coins before they were destroyed, he and Cestro frequently worked together to find a similar cure for the other Rangers - as well as finding a means to keep the Aquitians hydrated with pure water. In this way, Cestro was the Alien Ranger who received most attention in storylines (alongside Delphine, the team leader). Cestro had a guest appearance in Power Rangers: Zeo, in which he came to Earth again, seeking Billy's help to fight off a menace on Aquitar called the hydro-contaminators. Billy's trip to Aquitar saw the beginning of the story arc in which he was permanently written out of the show. Indeed, the Aquitian that Billy falls in love with on Aquitar, Cestria, is believed by some to be Cestro's sister or similar relative (though others dispute this because of the different races of the actors playing the two characters). In Space During the invasion of the universe by Dark Specter's United Alliance of Evil, Cestro and the other Aquitian Rangers battled Divatox's army on Gratha, where they were defeated. They were later saved by Zordon's Energy Wave. Super Megaforce Cestro and the other Aquitian Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. He then returns to Aquitar. Blue Aquitar Ranger Zords *Blue Battle Borg *Blue Shogunzord Arsenal *Aquitian Saber *Aquitian Laser *Blue Battle Borg Coin Ranger Key The Blue Aquitian Ranger Key is Cestro's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Aquitian Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Aquitar Rangers to escape from Turtlelini. Notes * Cestro is the first male Blue Ranger to have a light blue costume (sky blue) (followed by Jungle Fury Shark Ranger and Dino Charge Aqua Ranger), because in Kakuranger his counterpart Saizou has feminine behaviors (and his speech pattern is similar to that of a girl). Most Blue Rangers after Choujuu Sentai Liveman who are light blue are usually female. * Cestro's calm, intelligent personality contrasts with his Sentai counterpart Saizou who is a loud-mouthed, bumbling fool. * He is the only Ranger with a light blue costume to not have water-based powers, but he does live on a water planet. * Of all the Alien Rangers, Cestro has made the most return appearances. * Cestro is the only one of the Alien Rangers to morph individually on screen. All of the others only morphed as a group. See also * Ako Hayasaka - The first Sentai Blue with light blue in suit. References Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Aquitar Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 4 Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers